minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The ultimate anime battle of hirobrine and entity 303
ok si im gonna make the pople fight eachother LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1: hirobrine vs entity 303 herobrine: omg, u ugly you have blood for eyes 303: how dare you make fun of me you nazi facist, you die now hirobrine: i won't be the one that dies you hooded peanuthead 303: en garde the pull their swords and clash they swing swords at eachother and they keep clashing and fighting herobrine: give up, i am in control 303: oh shut up. you will never beat me you jerk, everybody lovss me herobrine: nobody likes you you unoriginal strawberryhead, you are a crappy ripoff of me and i will kill you for being nefarious 303: never wiill i back down they keep swinging swords and getting tired but they get back up and fight anyways oh, and then 303's sword dies or something idk 303: nooooooo, my sword has been destroyed herobine: hahaha, you can no longer fight now tha you don't have a weapon 303: who said i didn't 303 pull out axe and they continue fighting. hirobin: what, how did you get that axe 303: i crafted it you jokerhead they clashed and clashed and continues fighting. they fighted for so long that zombies came and watched their fight zombie1: omg, this is so entertaining 303:we are not clowns, this is a fight for justice herobrine: solum indivus na levictus 303: that's gibberish in latin herobrine: i know they clash again and again. the zombies gathered more and more and cheered on the fight. then, 303 counters and hits hirobrine in the gut hirobin: owwwww, that hurt 303: give up??? hirobrin: no you peasant, i am far from giving up, you havent seen my true form yet. 303: true form???? what kind of cliche crap is that??????? hirobrin: just you see hirobin transform into a huge dark ghost. his face was dark and his moth was cracked and fiery. superbrine:hahahahahahahahha, your dead 303:omg you look so ugly, i can kill you easily. suprbrin: hahahahah try superbrine slam his arm down, but he missed by 1 yoctometer and didn't hurt 303. he tried again, bu 303 raised his axe up, and superbrine's arm was cut off as he slammed it superbrine: ow, that hurt so much, now what the hell am i supossed to attack you with 303: your other arm you idiot superbine: sank u he slam arm, but 303 did the same thing and cut off his other arm. sprbrine: thats so it, i have had enough he then transformed into superduperbrine wich was even scarier and powerful herobrin: hahahaha you fool; you stand no chance of escaping me now 303: diplomacy hirobrin: CRAP MY WEAKNESS his powers wore off and he turned back to normal. 303: get up you slob and let's finish this herobrine: very well then herobrine then stomped on ground and a giant pillar rose up. they were both elevated above ground herobrine: its time we decide a winner 303: game on you disgusting reptile 303 pulled out two enchanted diamond swords, herobrin pulled out his ultimate anime lightning stick seen in every minecraft machinima for some reason Category:Trollpasta Category:Short Trollpastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303